


Like A Dream

by Panoramia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Insecurity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panoramia/pseuds/Panoramia
Summary: He didn't realize it at first, Shoma paused, or maybe he did but chose to ignore the signs. He took a moment to think about the past few days; Nathan's lingering touch and how Shoma secretly yearned for it again, the comfort of being dotted on by Keiji which was nothing new but for some odd reason made his heart swell and eyes tear-up with gratitude. The shorter man glanced to his right and locked eyes with Yuzuru, who's expression switched from confusion to one of panic. A gasp from Satoko who was sitting to his left followed the haze he was suddenly enveloped in. Shoma couldn't help but sigh because of course this was happening to him at the worst time imaginable, of course it was.





	Like A Dream

  _Inhale. Hold. Exhale._ Shoma repeated the process a couple of times, rubbed his clammy hands over his thighs nervously, and sighed. This was annoying, how was it that he could get by his short and free skates perfectly fine but it was the medal ceremony that threw him out of orbit. He loved competing but the second it was time for the medal ceremony he felt his mood switch from attack mode to exhausted mode.

  Now that he thought about it, was the ceremony really necessary? It’s not like the results didn’t show his placement already, so, _couldn't they just mail him his bronze medal_? The idea sounded perfectly reasonable, he’d never dare say it out loud though. He knew the second those words left his mouth there would be yet another television segment on his hilarious actions off the ice, they'd probably invite Itsuki to talk about it and his little brother would be more than happy to provide them with more embarrassing quotes. Shoma loved his brother, but there were times that he wanted to **lovingly** tape his mouth shut. 

  A gentle hand on his back got his attention, he stilled when he felt the contact turn to a circular massaging motion and turned to face Nathan who he himself looked surprised by his own actions. Sure they got along but this type of contact was completely new.

“You’re uh.. Fidgeting.” Nathan finally commented after a short pause, turning to look to the side he avoided Shoma’s eyes. His hand, the smaller man noticed, didn’t pause it’s ministrations.

“Oh ,” Was his feeble reply.

He blinked a few times, there was a strange rushing sensation coursing through his body, it wasn’t a bad feeling if anything the tension he’d been experiencing for the past few minutes was all but gone. Still, Shoma wondered if something he’d eaten was suddenly making him feel this way.

“I’m a bit nervous,” Not that it wasn’t already painfully obvious. “the camaras make me a bit nervous, that’s all….” His explanation wavered off when Shoma noticed that the taller man didn’t seem to be paying attention to what he was saying, there was an odd glaze over his eyes and it looked like there was something he wanted to say but was holding back from voicing. Strange, Nathan wasn't the type to hold anything back. 

  _Maybe Nathan was the one getting sick_ , the brunette contemplated. He was about to ask the other if he was feeling alright when the speakers above called for them, the ceremony was starting. The announcement seemed to knock Nathan out his state, he blinked a few times and straightened himself. 

“See you at the ceremony.” Was all he murmured and walked past him. The rushing in Shoma’s body seemed to slowly evaporate the further the American got and he wasn’t too sure if he felt empty from this or a little relieved now that the unnamed sensation was all but gone.

  Watching him leave, Shoma ran the small interaction through his head. _Was he really acting so strange?_ Not really…. He was always nervous before medal ceremonies, really, he could be part of hundreds of them and he would still run a cold sweat right before one of them.

“Hey slow-poke! They said they’ll offer the bronze to Boyang if you don’t hurry up.” A playful voice rang behind him, Shoma could recognize it in a heart-beat and the previous encounter with Nathan was pushed to the back of his mind, albeit still there.

Grinning, Shoma turned to the source of the friendly threat. “Fine by me, i’m tired anyways.” He responded lightheartedly.

  
Despite his words Shoma let Yuzuru grab his arm and half drag him towards the exit. When his compatriot tsked and called him a “little brat” with a placid smile Shoma could only laugh. Medal ceremonies sucked but with Yuzuru around they didn’t seem quite as bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted online, so i'm both excited and nervous, I really appreciate constructive criticism so please don't be shy. We'll see how things go from here!


End file.
